


Hibisco de Jalisco

by Wolfsmilch



Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, I tried to write fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Morning After, True otp, i don't know what happened, move over boys, the girls are here now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsmilch/pseuds/Wolfsmilch
Summary: “And to that creep who stole my underwear – Call me sometime.”





	Hibisco de Jalisco

 

“Have you seen my underwear?” Bonnie called from the bathroom.

Dawn, still wrapped in the blanket, quickly snatched them and stuffed them under her pillow.

“No! Are you sure you had some when you came?” She looked towards the door, waiting for Bonnie to see her signature innuendo-face, but ended up wasting it on the still empty room.

“Yes, I distinctly remember you nearly ripping them trying to get them off.”

Dawn grinned. “Really? I don’t. If you tell me some more details, it might jog my memory.”

Bonnie finally appeared, her short hair looking more orderly than ten minutes ago, but her put together appearance was slightly undermined by a shirt that barely covered her still naked hips. She leaned against the door frame, crossed her arms over her chest, and scowled.

They had gone to Dawn’s quarters last night, simply because it was closer to the bar than Bonnie’s, a fact that had often proved advantageous to Dawn.

“Come on, I have to do the morning announcements, and I don’t have time to swing by my quarters first.”

But Dawn simply shrugged, her face struggling to maintain a look of innocence, something she hadn’t practiced earnestly for years.

“Fine.” Bonnie picked up her trousers and put them on without panties. “I only have three pairs left anyway. This resource shortage is getting ridiculous.” She slipped on her shoes and glanced at her watch. “Shit. See you.”

“Hey, are you going to the bar in Sector 3 tonight? They're having a -” Dawn called after her, but Bonnie was already gone.  

 

 


End file.
